Happy Mothersday Yumi!
by mollymolata
Summary: A mothersday one-shot. (Happens between Wedding In Japan 2 and eventually Wedding In Japan 3


**A one-shot for mothersday**

**I made this for Mothersday, that will be this Sunday**

**Disclaimers:**  
**I don't own Code Lyoko. If I owned it, I would make Willumi canon. lol. Would be great.**

**This happens, when Willamina is seven years old and the other two three.**

**Happens between Wedding In Japan 2 and eventually Wedding In Japan 3**

It was morning in Paris, France. Yumi was sleeping in her room alone. William was already awake, and the kids too. They were all in the kitchen. William was cooking bacon and eggs. Willamina was writing of a paper, that William wrote on a letter, where she and her younger siblings drew some little hearts and other stuff.

"I finished the letter" Said Willamina. Willamina's face is similar to the face of her mother and her hair and the skin is from William.

"Show it to me" Said William and Willamina showed him the letter.

"Looks good, I'm almost finish. Go and get the flowers and the chocolates." Said William and took a plate and put the eggs and the bacon on it and placed it on a wooden tray. He walked to the refrigerator and took orange juice. He took a cup and fill the cup with the juice. He put the cup on tray and took it and waited for Willamina and her siblings.

"Hey are they" Said Willamina.

"Good, Hiro you take the card, Yuna you take the chocolates, Willamina you take the tray and I take the flowers." Said William and they took their things and walked away.

Meanwhile Yumi was still sleeping on the bed and cuddling with the cover. The door of her room opened and all walked in.

"Happy Mothersday!" Exclaimed all singing. Yumi woke up.

"Happy mothersday mom" Said Willamina and walked to the bed with the breakfast. Yumi stood up and stretched her arms while yawning.

"Oh breakfast on the bed, thanks my dear" Said Yumi and gave Willamina a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy mothersday, mommy" Said Hiro and gave her the card.

"Happy mothersday" Said Yuna and gave her chocolates. The chocolates name was _merci _french for _thank you. _

"Thanks mom for..." Replied Hiro.

"For being the best mother of the world" Whispered Willamina.

"For best mommy of..."

"The world" Replied Yuna.

"Aww come to me, my darlings" Said Yumi and opened her arms wide and all three gave her a hug. William watched them all hugging.

"Here, happy mothersday" Said William and showed Yumi the flowers.

"Put the flowers on the table" Said Yumi and William put it and looked at her hugging the kids.

"So did you cook the breakfast?" Asked Yumi.

"No, Daddy did it" Said Willamina. William smiled and sat next to Yumi.

"But the idea was from them." Said William. "I just helped them. And cooked the breakfast"

Said William.

"Well the breakfast tastes very good. Well done, Will" Replied Yumi and gave him a peck at the cheeks. William turned his face to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Eww" Replied Hiro.

"Mom, dad" Replied Willamina. "Had it to be?"

"Sorry kids" Replied Yumi.

"I hate love" Replied Hiro.

"What, love is the most fantastic thing in the world" Said William.

"No, it's not"

"Hiro, If mom and dad did never fell in love, we would never be here" Said Willamina.

"Oh, sorry" Said Hiro.

"Its okay, my little man" Replied William and pet his hair. Yumi hugged William and Hiro and Willamina and Yuna joined them hugging.

"Aww" Replied all.

"Mom" Replied Willamina.

"What is it?" Asked Yumi.

"Where do baby's come from?" Asked Willamina and William and Yumi looked shocked to each other and thought on last night, what they were doing.

**The end ^^**

_**EPILOG**_

"Where do baby's come from?" Asked Willamina. William and Yumi looked shocked to each other and thought on last night, what they were doing. Yumi had an idea.

"Baby's come from the stork" Said Yumi.

"Yeah, the stork!" Replied William.

"He brought all you three"

"Yeah, and it was the same stork" Invented William.

"Mom, you're lying dad told me, that is only on fairy tales." Said Yuna.

"Oh, really?" Asked Yumi and looked at William a bit serious.

"Eh...Really?" Asked William and all the kids nod.

"Come on dad, where do babies really come from" Asked Willamina.

"Yeah, tell it them William" Said Yumi looking at him.

"Well Eh...When your mom and your dad love each other so much, they...and they are...simply meant to be..." Replied William. Yumi smiled at William.

"Go on" Whispered Yumi. William smiled.

"Well, when your mom and your dad love each other so much and are simply meant to be, someday..."Said William and lied his hand on Yumi's belly and she lied her hand on his.

"They will be blessed with kids" Said William and Yumi hugged William and whispered into his ear.

"That was wonderful" Whispered Yumi.

"Wow" Replied Willamina.

"Cool" Replied Hiro.

"Are we having another sister? Or a brother?" Asked Yuna. William looked back at Yumi and she nod.

"Well, I think we are going to have another one" Said William.

"Cool" Replied all three and ran out of William and Yumi's room.

"I'm going to take some toys for my future little sister" Said Yuna.

"Remember, it could be a brother" Said Hiro.

"Or both" Replied Willamina. Yumi and William sat on their bed alone together.

"They look to be happy, bad is that we yesterday used protection" Said William.

"Why don't we..." Said Yumi and pushed William on the bed, so that he lied on it and she went on him. "Do it without protection. What do you think?" Asked Yumi.

"Would be good, maybe when the kids are out of the..." Replied William.

"Mom, Dad Can we go out and play?" Asked Willamina.

"Yes, and don't go to the streets" Replied Yumi.

"Okay" Said Willamina and ran out with her younger siblings.

"Well, looks like that is done" Said William and pulled Yumi to him.

"Will you make it better than yesterday?" Asked Yumi.

"Hey, I'm always doing it better" Replied William joking.

"Yeah, I hope so" Said Yumi joking to and kissed him on his lips and William pulled the bedcover over them.

**THE END-END **

**1.**

**So here is the One-shot for mothersday. I hope you like it and I wanted to make lemon (Not the fruit), but I'm not an expert on lemons. (But the lemon one with Ulrich and Odd was actually good, maybe I'm better on making YAOI lemons :P )**

**So, wish you all a good mothersday + Two things I want to give you.**

**X: Did you know, that there's a job, where you work 24 hours per day, 356 day per year, without any breaks, without any vacations and you work for free? Do you want to know what job that is?**

**Y: Oh my gosh, what is that for a job?**

**X: Mother**

**Y: *Looks surprised* (It was two week ago on the TV and I think it's on Youtube too.**

**2.**

**Because God could not be everywhere, he created the mother. (Wrote by a my little cousin) **

**So again I hope you like it and remember, even if you hate your parents, loosing one will change your life forever. (Another quote by a friend of mine, who lost her mother a half year ago.**


End file.
